


Of Foxes and Tigers

by hongsenpai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, it starts with fluff then went south with angst wow, magical things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsenpai/pseuds/hongsenpai
Summary: His Highness Wonwoo can't sleep, Soonyoung to the rescue.





	1. The Beginning

 

“Whenever you enter the prince’s hall, you shouldn’t raise your head or take a look at the prince. Remember your duty, tonight. Especially, Court Maid Kwon.”

 

“Yes, Court Lady Hong.” Soonyoung nods furiously when she meets Court Lady Hong in the eyes, those cat eyes are scarier than being locked in the dorm’s cupboard. Lots of Senior Maids are waiting in the Hall of Stars and some of them are circling the burning incense. Their hands are full with written, yellow amulets and those are being thrown into the burning incense. Soonyoung observed the fire keeps growing bigger with the chants.

She hasn’t mastered chants. Soonyoung hadn’t received any training, neither about the chanting, dancing, or even practising the music. And Court Lady Lee didn’t even bat her eyes when she told Soonyoung not to join the music class. The only jobless person in the Hall of Stars would be Soonyoung for sure.

Both Court Lady Yoon and Court Lady Hong would send her to somewhere else. Staying in the temple or meditating with Taoist priests. Sometimes she goes alone, but last two weeks, they have sent her together with Junhui to the temple, quoting the Queen’s orders. They told her, the holy spirit wouldn’t want to be attended if Soonyoung didn’t have enough energy to stay awake.

And tonight, they will have to battle some evil spirits in the second prince’s quarter. His Highness hasn’t been able to sleep for nights. He had nightmares over nightmares, that’s how he had come to look for The Hall of Stars’ service for help.

“As if anybody would believe him.” Soonyoung would say it’s bullshit. There’s must be something else planned by the mischevious prince. Sadly, in the place of rankings and hierarchy, no one would listen to Soonyoung’s wailing about the prince. Even the patient Junhui gave up hearing Soonyoung’s story.

There’s no one on Earth would repeat, _our meeting must have been written in our fate,_ whenever and wherever they’ve met, except the prince. Soonyoung couldn’t understand anything, especially the palace is super big and Royal’s Quarters are a hundred rooms apart from the maids’ quarters. But amusingly, she would always see the prince’s face, almost every midnight and also greet him in the morning. At first, Soonyoung had almost believed it was coincidence, the Fate must be playing with her. But when the time goes by, she believed the prince had done something with her assignments and workloads, which answers the presence of the prince.

Junhui said the second prince is almost jobless as Soonyoung would be when His Highness has a very controlling court in the palace. The second prince is considered a threat if he meddles too much in politics. Hence, the second prince had been kept in the dark with the third and fourth prince. The Crown Prince is probably the only one who cherished the presence of the second prince. But it doesn’t rationalise the reason why the second prince is calling for a group of human amulets to protect him when he’s sleeping, Soonyoung thought.

“Both of you will stay in the quarter until the dawn. Don’t make any sound, remember that.” Soonyoung stopped her walk and looked at Junhui. Her friend shakes her head and urges Soonyoung to follow Lady Hong. Lady Yoon was waiting for them at the front entrance of the quarter, her head is hidden underneath the cover skirt. There are at least ten Court Maids assisting her, outside the quarter, in the cold, winter night.

“Lady Hong.”

“Lady Yoon.”

“His Highness is already sleeping, so your spiritual daughters can go inside. Her Royal Highness Queen hopes your daughters will resolve this as quiet as possible.” Lady Yoon smiles and glances at both Junhui and Soonyoung. Soonyoung didn’t want to believe that deceiving smile at all, Court Lady Yoon is as scary as Court Lady Hong would be. Junhui nudges Soonyoung and drags her into the court, following Lady Hong.

“We are from the Hall of Stars. Her Royal Highness Queen Jeon had ordered us to come here for purification.” Two eunuchs opened the door for Junhui to bring in the tea table while Soonyoung grips her basket tighter when Lady Hong urges her to sit near the prince.

“Don’t do anything absurd, Lady Kwon. Lady Moon, you’re in charge of her behaviour today.”

“Yes, Mother.” Soonyoung prepares the table with foods for a child as if they are expecting a child to appear in the room. Junhui takes her place near the door and sits down, her hands preparing incense. Junhui is leaving her tonight in the inner room and she’ll be chanting from the outer room of the prince’s court.

“I’ll head back to the quarter and finish the rituals. Make sure you’ll remove every trace before coming back to the Hall.”

 

Soonyoung sighs after Lady Hong and Junhui left the inner room. She turns to face the prince’s bed and sits in front of the little table. She pulls out the extra tangerines from the basket and starts peeling the skin. “Will you stop calling for us every night, Your Highness Prince Wonwoo?”

“Well, where’s the fun in that?” Soonyoung chokes with the tangerines in her mouth and Wonwoo gets up when he heard Soonyoung coughing for life. She grabs the prepared tea and drinks them in a blink.

“You didn’t drink the tea! And you’re not even sleeping!?”

“You’ve drunk it for me, well done, Soonyoung. And where's your manners? I should tell you at Court Lady Hong!” Soonyoung grits her teeth and stands up. She bows before going to the door.

“Stop!” Soonyoung holds the door before she feels an arm snakes at her waist, pulling her to a warmer body. Soonyoung’s breath hitched at Wonwoo’s “Stay. Please, don’t leave me alone.”

“Do I feed your fantasies, Soonyoung?” Wonwoo snickers when Soonyoung pushed him away, her blushing face off from Wonwoo’s view. He grabs Soonyoung’s hand and pulls her to his bed chamber. Wonwoo smiles when Soonyoung tried to pull her hands away from Wonwoo’s hold.

“You’re being annoying, Your Highness. I don’t appreciate it, for your knowledge.”

“But you’re blushing, Soonyoung. Your body can’t lie, I see.”

“I didn’t, Your Highness!”

“Soonyoung, why are you so persistent in pushing me away?”

“I didn’t come into the palace for a Crown Prince. I came here for a Royal Officer, the man who saved my life and I wanted to thank him for that. But when I came to the palace, I didn’t get to see that man. The only person I see is a bratty Crown Prince, who is far from my expectation, further than my reach and higher than the sky.” Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung who’s her eyes are wet, her breath hitching. He moves closer to Soonyoung, his eyebrows knitted. He’s in panic, feeling anxious when Soonyoung wipes her tears. He’s lacking in comforting part and he’s aware of it.

“Can you hold my hands when I’m sleeping? I had nightmares when the room is chilly.” Soonyoung moves closer to Wonwoo’s bed, her face downwards when Wonwoo lied down and pulled the cover to his chest. He puts his hand off the cover for Soonyoung to hold.

“I won’t tell anyone else but you, Soonyoung. I dreamt a tiger following me in my dream. I’m afraid of it but I don’t get mad at the tiger either. Somehow, I want to thank that tiger, it keeps _the_ _faceless child_ away.” Soonyoung massages Wonwoo’s palm, not aware Wonwoo has changed his lying side to look at Soonyoung.

“I hope both the tiger and the child won’t come around in your dream tonight. I’ll fight it off and tell it to go away.” Soonyoung sniffles while Wonwoo drifts into the deep sleep, she’s waiting for the spirits to come.

 

A black smoke rises from the left wing of the court, rushing towards the bed chambers. Junhui is struggling to keep the candle lit and Soonyoung had a feeling to snap her fingers, lighting up the candles inside the bed chambers. Soonyoung understands, now. She’s chosen to defend Wonwoo from the black magic. If anything happens to the Wonwoo, the blame is on her and Hall of Stars. And if things goes wrong, her life goes wrong too.

The chilling wind in the court room keeps trying to blow away the flames and Soonyoung could hear growls from the rooftop. “Not now, Hoshi. You’ve been naughty so I’m punishing you. I can’t believe you came into his dream too.” The black smoke swirls in the middle of the chambers and revealed an angry, little boy. Based on his appearance, there’s must be few people wanted Wonwoo to be away from the throne but they are uncertain with the creator of the spirit. The child ghost is kinda imperfect in his form, except for its presence.

“ _Nunnim!_ Why are you blocking me from playing?”

“Oi, little boy. _Nunnim_ doesn’t like it when you keep on messing with people’s dream.”

“My name’s Chan.”

“Okay, Chan. Don’t come again to this _hyung’s_ chamber, okay? Come and find me instead.”

“ _Mother_ must be angry if I don’t come here.”

“Don’t you want to eat tangerines? I have many tangerines in my room!”

“ _Mother_ must be angry if I eat tangerines.”

“But your mother can’t refuse my tangerines, Chan. She’s dead now, _at least._ ” Soonyoung snaps her fingers and her spirit tiger, Hoshi appeared to swallow the little child. Soonyoung pets Hoshi before sending her tiger away. Soonyoung went back to hold Wonwoo’s hand when Wonwoo mutters her name in his sleep. When Junhui opens the door hours after Wonwoo had stopped stirring in his sleep, her face amused when Soonyoung slowly put away Wonwoo’s hand, her eyes tired.

“Soonyoung, it’s dawn. We’re leaving now.”

Soonyoung gives another look at the sleeping prince before wiping off her strolling tears. She’s leaving the palace after capturing the spirit, that’s the order from Wonwoo’s mother, the Queen herself. Soonyoung had to accept the deal before the Queen threatened to remove the Hall of Stars from the palace. They didn't want the revenge of bad spirits to happen in the palace. But the only reason is that she’s too powerful than the Hall of Stars and they wouldn’t keep up with her power. Her energy keeps clashing with the Head of the Hall, so they are sending her to serve the Royal Shrine away from the palace, deep into the mountains and nearer to the temple that she’s been sent to train.

And it's the last night she can look at Wonwoo.

 

 

“Please stay healthy and happy, Your Highness.”


	2. Chan

"Hoshi can't keep him that long. He's gonna vomit anytime." Junhui looks at both Soonyoung and Hoshi, her tiger.

The tiger was lying on its stomach, lifeless. Soonyoung looks relaxed even when Hoshi was whimpering and whining. Soonyoung lights up the incense burner and sprinkles a purple powder to create a bigger fire. The moon is shining brightly and the sky is clear when Soonyoung pulls out a written amulet.  "It's fine, Junhui. Hoshi is just tired." Junhui rolls her eyes while Soonyoung takes out a sharp, silver knife from the cabinet near the tiger. She watches Soonyoung slices her palm, dripping her blood into the burning fire and more into the golden bowl, mixing it with the water.

Junhui takes a handful of the purple powder and reads a healing chant before putting them on the open cut of Soonyoung's palm. Soonyoung winces when Junhui presses her cut and watches her skin closes like there's no cut in the first place. Soonyoung looks at the burning candles and watches them flickers when the wind from outside rushed into the room, right after Junhui opens the altar's door. Hoshi whines again when Soonyoung looks at it, she touches its nose and smiles, her eyes crinkled. "It's okay, Hoshi. I'm taking the child out in a few minutes so please be patient."

The tiger blinks and relaxes when Soonyoung pats its head. Junhui walks back to the altar with a baby basket, a pair of clothes, and a plate of tangerines. Soonyoung smiles when Junhui puts everything on the table, arranging them one by one. Soonyoung moves closer to Hoshi and asks Junhui to start burning the amulet. Soonyoung sits in front of Hoshi with her eyes closed, her hands roamed on the tiger's belly.  Once all the amulets have been burned, Soonyoung slices open the tiger's belly and pulled out a sleeping baby from the tiger’s stomach.

Junhui was ready with the silver thread and she quickly stitched the tiger's belly while Soonyoung's cleaning the child with the water, mixed with her blood. She was ready to send off the child by burning the body when she heard a voice, asking for the promised tangerines. Junhui finishes her stitching and rushes to cover Soonyoung's ears. "Damn it, Junhui. Now I feel sorry for the child."

"You know, if you miss the time to send him off, you gonna need to make him one of your familiar. He won't pass the Gate to the Underworld."

"Do you want him? Hoshi's enough for me."

"I can't have one, remember?"

"Ah. The classic, healing witch rule. But seriously, you can make him your errand boy, if you want."

"I'm not that powerful, _yet_. Besides, Lady Hong and Lady Yoon wouldn't appreciate it when we mess up things."

"But I feel sorry for him."

"No, Soonyoung. You need to let him go. He might go back to Wonwoo if you give him full power!"

"No, he can't. Chan's not that powerful."

"You've given him a name? Are you crazy, Soonyoung!"

"It's his fetus name! His creator gave him that name, not me!" The wind blew harder and the rustle of leaves on the roof becomes faster. "Soonyoung! Make your decision, quick!"

"Let's have another member to our family here, okay?" Soonyoung lifts the baby and shines the body under the moonlight. Junhui sighs when Soonyoung looks at her with sad eyes, asking for her help. Junhui throws the purple powder into the fire and into a bowl of rose water. Soonyoung puts the baby into Junhui's arms and she puts her hands into the bowl, the water glows when Junhui starts to read the resurrection chants. With the wet hands, Soonyoung wipes the water on the small body before bathing the baby with the rose water. 

"Are you sure it's gonna work? Will Chan be reborn?"

"Trust yourself, Soonyoung." The little fingers moved when Junhui gives the baby back into Soonyoung's arms. The baby let out a cry and Soonyoung has never been so proud of Junhui.

"He's alive, Junhui! We saved him! Hoshi, are you listening to me?"

"Okay, Soonyoung but we need to give Chan his clothes."

“That’s why I love you, Junhui.”

 

***

Wonwoo wakes up, feeling light-headed. The smell of roses lingers in the room when he gets up from his bed and his servants bowed when Wonwoo spares them a glance. He feels empty and weird as if he forgets something. He turns to face Mingyu, his bodyguard who is kneeling with his left knee, his right leg supporting his right arm and the sword.

“Your Highness.”

“What’s this rosy smell in my room? Was someone visiting me yesterday?”

“It must be your night tea, Your Highness. The Queen asked the kitchen to change your night tea and snacks.” Wonwoo nods and walks to the other side of the room, trying to find the source of the rose. Why does it linger in the room? Even if it’s just a mere rose tea, why should it smell so strong? 

“By the way, Your Highness. The Queen had called for a morning assembly, you need to get ready.” 

“Thank you, Mingyu. Let the windows open, I don't like this rosy smell lingering in my bedroom.”

"Yes, Your Highness."

 

***

 

“Hall of Stars seems quiet today, don’t you think?” Seokmin strolls with Seungkwan behind the pillars of the Prince Court. Seokmin feels his heart drops when Seungkwan hits him from the back, his face threatening. “Haven’t you heard about that? The Queen is removing the Hall of Stars from the Palace!”

“What? But why? Isn’t the Hall of Stars is the Queen Mother’s favourite court?”

“They are starting a war, the Southern officers are controlling the government!”

“You know too much, Seungkwan! You should be careful!”

“Nah I'm fine. I’m planning to move to the temple uphill. Today is the last day I’m working in the Royal Kitchen!”

“I'm gonna miss you, Seungkwan!" Seungkwan let out a sigh before looking back at Seokmin.

"I'll miss you too."

 

***

 

Junhui and Soonyoung cry when the little Chan starts to cry. Both of them are very clueless about taking care of children, especially newborns. _Lack of maternal knowledge due to working in the palace since they were teenagers_ , Junhui said. The tiger approaches the baby and runs away when the baby throws tantrum, legs and arms in the air. Soonyoung takes Chan into her arms and starts to pat the baby’s butt, hoping that he would stop crying. "I don't know what you do want, Chan!"

“Junhui-nunnim! I’m here!”

“Who’s that?!”

“Our saviour!” Junhui ran to the front gate and pushed the entrance door for Seungkwan to come into the temple ground. “Help us, Seungkwan!” Junhui grabs Seungkwan with her to the left wing of the corridor, where Soonyoung has been caring for little Chan.

“The baby is just hungry, you should feed him with his mother’s milk.”

“He didn’t have a mother..” Soonyoung wiped the tears off Chan's cheeks while Seungkwan was holding the little baby. “Why? Did his mother pass away? Poor little child.”

“W-we resurrected him, actually. He’s my spirit child.” Soonyoung smiles awkwardly when Seungkwan’s eyes become large, looking at the lady. “So, how old is he actually?”

“Around five, I think? But the body is still newborn, so I think he was killed at that age..”

“He’s gonna be angry at you when he gets to talk. Now, let’s give him food, shall we?” Seungkwan lets Soonyoung cradles Chan to sleep. They are now sitting under a big tree, waiting for Junhui to bring the cow's milk that she'd kept in the temple's kitchen. His eyes are scanning the temple and noticed a tiger’s tail lying out under the big windows. “Is that tiger’s tail?”

“That’s Hoshi’s. He’s my spirit animal. If you can see him, then you’re special.”

“B-but I don’t have spiritual skills!” Junhui laughs from the other side of the tree, she stops feeding Chan when Seungkwan’s voice weakened. “No, that tiger isn’t invisible at all, but it’s not a usual tiger too.” Seungkwan lets out a great relief but tensed when Soonyoung calls for Hoshi. The tiger comes out from the inside of the temple and runs towards Soonyoung, its tail moving right and left, signalling the pet is happy. The tiger growls when Seungkwan looks at it and Soonyoung pulls its ears, “He’s our friend, Hoshi! Stop scaring people!”

The tiger sits up and tilts its head, before asking Seungkwan to pet its head. “You’re just a bigger cat, aren’t you!”

 

***

Jisoo nods when her servants announced the arrival of Lady Yoon in the hall. The lady or her name Jeonghan walks into Jisoo’s room and takes her seat in front of Jisoo’s small table. After the court maid closes the door, Jeonghan crawls and sits beside Jisoo who was sitting behind the small table, her face concerned. “Come with me, Jisoo. Work with me, my friend.”

Jisoo stops turning the page of her books and lifts her head. “Jeonghan, I’m leaving the Palace.”

“But why?”

“I need to cleanse my body to serve the High Spirit and leaving the palace is the best option.”

“Are you running away, Jisoo? Why are you so keen on leaving me alone in this cold Palace? We entered the palace at the same time, Jisoo! We promised to leave at the same time, remember?”

“Jeonghan, you know the reason, do you? That’s why you’re asking me to stay with you.”

“I want to follow you, Jisoo! Bring me with you!”

“Don’t blame me in future, Jeonghan.”

 

***

“So you’re saying Lady Hong and Lady Yoon ran away from the Hall of Stars?” Seungkwan nods, he puts the dishes on the round table and gives the rice to Junhui. They are preparing for dinner when Soonyoung heard a knock on the entrance’s door. Hoshi growls when Soonyoung pushes the tiger away from the gate and opens the door. She almost screams when Jisoo and Jeonghan smile at the door, while Junhui and Seungkwan oblivious with their arrival. “Why are you here, Lady Hong? I didn’t do anything, I swear!”

“Didn’t Seungkwan tell you?”

“I just know you’re leaving the Palace after the Hall of Stars had been demolished, but why you’re here?!” Jeonghan pushes the gate’s door and walks inside the temple’s courtyard. She walks faster to the room with lights on, smelling the food from the outside. Jisoo follows her steps, leaving the amused Soonyoung at the gate. Hoshi watches both women greet the others inside the temple and looks at Soonyoung. “I swear I don’t know anything, Hoshi.”

After locking the gate and securing the temple with a protection spell, Soonyoung joins them for dinner. Everyone was quiet and speechless. The Special Court Maid and the Head of Hall of Stars are joining them for dinner, and Soonyoung was afraid to look at Jeonghan or Jisoo in the eyes. The amused Jeonghan found a sleeping Chan in the basket, placed in between Junhui and Soonyoung. “Whose child is this?”

Soonyoung and Junhui exchange looks and Seungkwan is feeling uneasy. The tiger was busying grooming itself and didn’t care a bit about the rising tension at the dinner table. “It’s mine!” Both Seungkwan and Soonyoung shouted and Junhui lets out a cough. Jisoo smiles and asks Jeonghan to bring the baby closer, wanting to look at the baby’s face.

“His name’s Chan.”

“I know, Soonyoung. In fact, I know everything that you did, Soonyoung.”

“I’m sorry, Lady Mother.”

“We’ve been deposed, Soonyoung. Let’s not do the rank here.” Soonyoung sighs and nods, “But are you sure, Lady Yoon is safe here with us? His Highness Crown Prince must be mad, not knowing her being deposed.”

“He must be angry but he had to keep it low. The Queen's preparing his throne ready. Hall of Stars is dead now, Junhui.” Junhui looks at Seungkwan and questions his presence in the temple through her face, “I-I just feel you girls need me here!”

“And you left Seokmin alone in the palace?”

“He’s the only source left! We can’t trust Mingyu with all the gossips!”

"Besides, Mingyu works for Prince Wonwoo. Do you still want to believe him?"

 

Soonyoung smiles to their banters - now she has more family members to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I decided to expand the story into chapters and thank you for the support! (>.<) 
> 
> hopefully, you enjoyed this update of the story...! do let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments!


	3. Jeonghan

"Her Highness Queen Jeon had arranged to abandon Hall of Stars, I've heard." Jisoo was staring, Jeonghan noticed.

"So that's the answer to my dream."

"You had dreams?" Jisoo smiled at her friend's worried face, "I've stopped having dreams since I met Soonyoung. I would say it scares me a lot. Especially if you can't dream anymore." Jeonghan pulled Jisoo's hands into hers, eyes concerned. " _The_ _dreams are the prophecies for any shamans,_  and  _the Heaven's message for the Kings_."

"But Soonyoung can enter people's dreams, she can change the prophecies."

"Are you afraid of her, Jisoo?"

"I'm worried for her. Soonyoung can control the future of this nation and this kingdom relies in her hands."

"That's the reason you sent her away? You sent her to His Highness Prince Wonwoo so that she can change the dream he'd been having?"

"They will interpret his dreams for the benefit of their clan. Her Highness will do anything for her clan. I had to do something for this nation. With Soonyoung, any Royals will never had dreams anymore, just like the late Queen Mother Choi had wanted too."

 

***

 

"I've been wondering, who is Chan's mother?" Seungkwan looked at both Junhui and Soonyoung. Chan was sleeping in the cot with Hoshi's tail wrapping his body. The big cat sat below the cot and started to close its eyes. 

"They said her mother was a maid in King's Quarter and the King favoured her." Soonyoung arranged the roses that she collected on the table, while  Junhui was preparing potions for everyone, especially for Soonyoung who needed a quick recovery. Soonyoung had been using her powers ever since they had arrived in the uphill temple. She had to use her Purple Eternal Fire to lit up the temple incense, so that all of them wouldn't be affected by the harsh winter wind. 

The uphill temple was a deserted one and Junhui had purposely chose it. As it was far away from the Palace, they were sure that the villagers wouldn't talk anything about them as they had never knew anyone from the Palace. And Soonyoung's power had them safe and secure from the other 'power'. For Junhui, keeping Soonyoung alive and safe was her only priority in the moment. She won't let Soonyoung to be harmed again.

"She was so young, so Queen Jeon wanted to make her disappear." Soonyoung let out a sigh. Seungkwan grew smaller when she mentioned Queen Jeon.

"D-did she kill her?"

"N-no, it wasn't Her Highness' doing. It was Mother Hong, right there." Junhui pointed her fingers at the walking Jisoo who stopped when she felt everyone's eyes are looking at her.

"Th-that's a crime. Killing the King's woman!" Seungkwan cried. His face showed full disgust and shock with Junhui's story. "Do you actually believe it?" 

"She was young, she died from labour complication." Jisoo rolled her eyes and took her seat beside Seungkwan.

"Hey, you've killed the joy, Jisoo! We almost had Seungkwan fooled!" Jeonghan laughed. 

"If Chan is the late King's son, we should send him back to the palace, don't we?" Seungkwan asked, his shoulders dropped. 

"I don't want him to live in the Palace. That place is so evil and dark, Chan won't be loved there. And we won't let it happen, no matter what." Soonyoung took a seat beside Jeonghan who was sitting near the cot and watched the sleeping baby. Junhui shrugged her shoulder and continued to pluck the rose petals. They are going to raise Chan with love and care, just like Soonyoung wants.

 

***

 

“Any updates on Hall of Stars, Myungho?”

“Yes, Your Highness. We’ve searched the court and found a recent record of their last task in the Palace. There’s no bizarre or suspicious event recorded. All of the rituals are mostly held to ease the Royal Ancestors and prayers for the Royal Family.”

“Typical Hall of Stars. I was expecting some midnight excavation or casting prayers.”

“But there’s a pattern of their activities, since Prince Seungcheol takes the throne.”

“Explain, Mingyu.”

“The attendees of the rituals were people from Jeon Clan only. And the scripts of prayers were written as protection for Jeon Clan, rather than the whole Royal Family.” Wonwoo raised his head and stretched his arms, asking for the report in Mingyu’s hands.

“We’re still looking for the list of the maids handling the prayers and recital rituals in the library.”

“Why is that?”

“The Office of Royal Decrees didn’t let us to get the records. They said these kinds of information should be read only by the King.”

“Even when Seungcheol-hyung is the King? I’m the Crown Prince, who are they joking?!”

“Please calm down, your Highness. We gonna find a way for that.”

“I don’t care which blood should I shed for these investigation, do you get me?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

 

***

 

Soonyoung pulled her coverskirt closer to her face, concealing her hair colour. In the midst of the afternoon, the purple colour of her hair is very prominent to the people's eyes. The curse transferred from Chan had taken its toll on her hair. _It was a good colour,_ Jisoo said. Junhui sent her to the downtown market to find herbs and wild flowers, while Seungkwan tagged along to buy groceries for all of them.

"Did you buy everything?"

"Noona, please don't appear behind my back! It's scary!"

"Yah, it's midday! What are you afraid of?!" Soonyoung giggled while looking around the shop. Seungkwan was waiting for the shopkeeper to finish wrapping his buying when Soonyoung pulled him inside the shop, hiding from the group of bodyguards riding on horses. They saw Mingyu and a man with a cloth covering his nose and downwards, leading another three men to the end of the road. The man with cloth on his face stopped his horse and asked Mingyu to continue their search, while he pulled his horse back to the shop in front of Soonyoung and Seungkwan. His lean build and his stance gave Soonyoung a scary aura and sending chills to her spine. 

"Don't you dare to say anything to anyone. We're leaving through your back door. Thank you." After paying the shopkeeper, Soonyoung grabbed Seungkwan's arms and they walked out from the shop. Soonyoung hid Junhui's stuff inside Seungkwan's basket and tried to mislead the man from following them. Few steps but the man is still following Soonyoung and Seungkwan.

"Milady, would you want to buy papers? You said you ran out of paper?" Soonyoung nodded and lead Seungkwan to the nearest bookshop. They walked through a fabric shop and a bedding shop before Soonyoung told Seungkwan to go home quickly. She wrote a disappearing spell on a piece of paper and placed it on Seungkwan's back, "Don't make eye contact with anyone or anything. Just go home, straight. Junhui-nunnim would need the herbs now." She whispered and pushed Seungkwan off the main street, while herself went to the bookstore.

"Now I need to lose you~" She singsonged while walking in between bookshelves, pretending to read the booktitles. The man looked for Soonyoung and walked closer when he saw her. He pulled his face cloth and revealed his face to Soonyoung before bowing. It was Myungho.

 

***

 

"Nunnim! Junhui-nunnim!" Seungkwan ran to the outdoor bench and sat down for a breathe.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

"Why are you alone, Seungkwan? Where's Soonyoung?" Seungkwan bowed when he heard Jisoo's question, he was panting, out of breath. "She sent me off because there was a group of palace bodyguards in the market. One of them was following us to the bookshop, so she put a spell to send me home. She said Junhui-nunnim needs the herbs now." Jisoo brought him a glass of water and gave Junhui the basket for her to take out her orders.

"Did you recognise anyone in the group?" Jisoo asked Seungkwan when he finished his water. "Mingyu was in the front with this one man. His hair was black and half of his face was covered with a cloth. He was the one who followed us."

"He had sent Myungho to find us, it was just a matter of time to get all of us." Junhui sighed and continue to brew her potions in the kitchen.

"What should we do? Soonyoung's not home yet?" Jeonghan walked out from the room, cradling little Chan in her arms. The baby was playing with his rattle, not knowing his spiritual mother wasn't around.

"She'll ask Myungho not to follow her, to let her go. The worst would be her duelling him in a battle of magic, that girl." 

"Should we go and find her?" Jeonghan was worried with Jisoo's response.

"No, let her be. Hoshi would first know if anything's wrong." The tiger growled at the mention of its name, as if it was agreeing with Junhui.

"We should pray for Soonyoung to come home safely, without any trails from today. Jisoo, are you capable to hold the prayer?" Jeonghan turned to Jisoo who was looking at the sky, her hands covering the sunlight. 

" _Three suns and little moon, a death coming_." Junhui stopped labelling the potions and stared at the front gate. Hoshi walked to the door and waited, his tail wagged left and right.

 

"I'm home, everyone!"

 

The rain poured when Soonyoung fainted in front of them, blood smeared on her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small update! Please leave the comments below, if you have something in your mind!


	4. Jisoo

It was a mistake, Jeonghan said. Getting themselves involved with political wars, Inner Court Affairs, and the most important matter - the Heaven's Will. Jisoo smiled when Jeonghan came to her, running with tears rolling from her eyes, ten years ago. It was when Jeonghan knew Jisoo was appointed to be Head for Hall of Stars. Jeonghan wasn’t prepared to see her best friend serving the Queen Dowager Choi, yet to serve Queen Jeon.

Jeon Clan was in their full powers when the birth of the crown princes, Seungcheol and Wonwoo. Financially and politically. Born as twins, it was known to the Hall of Stars, one must bear the curse when another one bears the luck. Following the orders, Seungcheol was prepared to be the King and Wonwoo was put to be the Crown Prince. 

And Jisoo was the only one who knows the consequences when black magic is used in conceiving the princes. Both of the twins needed strong amulets to protect themselves from the curse. And yet, she was willingly roped into the mess from the previous mistake made by the Royal family. That’s when she knew she needs Soonyoung and Jeonghan. A powerful maiden for the curse bearer Prince Wonwoo and a thoughtful maiden for the luck bearer, King Seungcheol.

Of course, Soonyoung was different from the other maids in the court. Her eyes glowed when she practiced her magic, she could listen to the Dead, and she could enter people's dream. Most of the maids in her court could only do one thing but Soonyoung, as per Jisoo's supervision - had herself advancing in the magic. Soonyoung wasn’t aware of her abilities and she would always whining to follow the usual training like other court maids in Hall of Stars.

And there's Junhui, gifted with her healing ability. Her knowledge and her sixth sense was the powerful weapon for Hall of Stars. Jisoo was proud to have both Soonyoung and Junhui under her wings. Their power and abilities had protected the Royal Family from any danger.

But Jisoo had overlooked the Queen's insecurities. She had forgotten the means of being afraid, the means of being greedy and the means of being helpless. She had misunderstood the power of these feelings on _an insecure Queen_.

" _Once the Hall starts to feed the Spirit with the Royal's blood, what makes you think it won't ask for more_?" Jihoon, the Head of Ministry of Stars once asked her of the decisions. Jisoo remembered the fear in Jihoon’s face when Jisoo asked him to revise her plans regarding the Queen’s order. The distraught, the fear, and the anxiety was written all over his face when Jisoo mentioned Soonyoung and Junhui were going to carry the ritual of appeasing Prince Wonwoo’s nightmares, while she and Jeonghan will be ready to defend both court maids. 

Chan was the Sacrifice. Soonyoung was the Bearer. Junhui was the Healer. Jisoo was the Caster. Jeonghan was the Defender.

Jisoo put her cards on the table _and she thought so_.

But the Queen had her own cards - Jeonghan is Her Sacrifice, Soonyoung is Her Caster, Junhui is Her Defender, Chan is Her Bearer. Jisoo is the Death. Knowing the game, the Queen made her to kill two person, her own best friend and the innocent baby. And knowing her selfish self, she chose to save Jeonghan and kill the innocent baby. 

Heaven knows better - here's she. Cradling the little child whom she was supposed to kill, in her two arms. Together with Jeonghan, she chose to follow Soonyoung and Junhui in their hiding, as per the Queen's request. When the time fits, four of them will flee the country, away from the palace. Maybe Seungkwan can follow them if he wants.

"Yah, Boo Seungkwan! I told you not to mix my concoction into the food!"

"I wouldn't know what's in the bottle! I'm not a healer like you, Junhui-nunnim! Mother Hong! Could you please scold Junhui-nunnim not to put her potion bottles with the food jars?”

 

Surely, Heaven knows better. 

“Junhui. Can you check on Soonyoung?”

 

***

 

“Your Highness, Queen Jeon had arrived.”

“Let her in.”

The door opened, revealing the Queen in her lavish phoenix-printed hanbok. She is neatly decorated with gold hairpins on her head, her lips and cheeks red from the summer heat. The woman walked into Wonwoo’s room with a smile when she saw her son was sitting on his chair, reading scrolls from the meeting.

“Wonwoo-ya, how are you? Why aren’t you visiting me in my chambers?” Wonwoo stood up to give his mother the seat. He dismissed his bodyguard and asked the maid to bring tea inside the room.

“Few state affairs held me for days, Mother.” The Queen held his hands and smiled, “You’re working too much, Wonwoo-ya. It’s okay to take few days off. By the way, I’ve asked Your Majesty to help me finding few candidates.”

“Candidates?”

“We need a Crown Princess, don’t you think so? It’s a lil bit awkward to see you all alone in these chambers, Wonwoo-ya.”

“I thought I’ve made myself clear, Mother.”

“I’ve searched the whole palace for you, Wonwoo. There’s no palace maid from Kwon family of the South, as you’ve asked me. Not even close to Soonyoung whom you’ve described to me.”

“B-but,”

“I wouldn’t want to hear anything else. Finding a Crown Princess is a very important thing for the Inner Court, Wonwoo-ya. If I couldn’t find you the perfect candidate, it will concern the Outer Court and this matter will be brought in the meeting with the ministers, my son. Your brother, Seungcheol wouldn’t be happy to discuss this in the Outer Court, I bet?” 

“I-I understand, Mother.”

‘ _Was she a part of my imagination? It feels so real as if it was my memories.._ ’

“Perfect! I will tell Your Majesty to hold a selection process! Oh, Wonwoo! I’m so happy!” As a filial son, Wonwoo wouldn’t dare to let his mother down. The crinkles on her eyes, her beautiful smile, her happiness - Wonwoo would do anything for his mother.

 

***

 

“Are you awake?” Soonyoung’s head bobbed when she heard Junhui walked closer to the bed. She turned her body and faced a concerned Junhui and her tray of bottles which Soonyoung assumed to be her medicine.

“I was worried as hell, Soonyoung! What were you thinking? Did you fight with Mingyu?!”

“Myungho.”

“What?”

“He said something weird to me. He said he followed the little moon and found us at the shop. I don’t understand at all, Junhui..”

A slow gasp and Soonyoung watched Junhui grabbed her wrist, the long fingers finding pulse.

"What are you doing, Junhui?" Soonyoung's confusion grew when Junhui sat down, her cheeks were wet with tears and she hugged Soonyoung.

"I'm so sorry, Soonyoung."

"N-no, Junhui. Why you're sorry? You did nothing?"

"Soonyoung, you lost your child."

"I-I was pregnant? The little moon?" Soonyoung remembered the pain on her lower abdomen when she was pushed to the ground, long, shiny sword on her neck; the despair look on Myungho's face when her hand was soothing her lower stomach, and suddenly all things came into her senses. And when Hoshi came to rescue her, the look at the tiger's face was unreadable, but she knew the tiger was feeling sad. The aura emitted from her spirit animal told her the gloomy feeling was for the lost child.

"I-I don't even knew I had a little me inside here." Soonyoung burst into tears and she falls into Junhui's hug.

"Junhui-ya, we should move away. We need to protect Chan from them."

”Yes, Soonyoung. We will do that.”

”Junhui-ya. Please burn my velvet box for me.”

”Are you sure?”

”I don’t want any of his trace to be around us.”

 

***

 

"We lost the track, General Kim. Our guard dogs gave up to find the scent.” Mingyu dismissed his men and looked at his partner, General Seo Myungho. The said man was drinking his tea with an unreadable expression, but knowing his bestfriend, it must be something about Junhui or Soonyoung, the female healers from Hall of Stars. Or all of the court maids he made friends in the Hall of Stars, Mingyu wouldn’t know. They were sitting in the Office of Ministry of Stars, the only administration left for attending rituals and prayers in the palace.

“Are you free to talk now?” Minister Lee dismissed all his servants before asking the bodyguards to keep their eyes on the door. General Seo is a scary man from the first glance and Minister Lee admired his charisma. When he asked for a meeting, Jihoon was happy to hold the meeting in his office.

“What was the reason of disposing the Hall of Stars?” Jihoon smiled and took some biscuits into his plate. “Too much workforce. A cut on palace’s expenses.”

“What was the real reason, _hyungnim_?” Jihoon stopped drinking the tea and sighed. “Why you are curious about the disposal, Myungho? I don’t see any reasons for me to criticise a Court’s decision of four months ago?”

“Did you know Court Lady Kwon was pregnant with the Crown Prince’s child?”

“What?” Mingyu dropped his cup and looked around the room, feeling wary of others listening to their conversation. He looked at Myungho and almost lost himself when Jihoon is looking at both of them, unamused.

“She’s still the court maid, Myungho.”

“So you know about it?”

“I’m not the Head of Ministry for nothing, Mingyu. And I know _why_ the pregnancy ended, Myungho.”

“Is that the reason?”

“No. I can’t tell you anything. The only thing I would advice is, _do not try to uncover the secrets of Hall of Stars anymore_. Any kind of investigations you’re doing for His Highness Wonwoo, please stop.” 

“Hyung, the cycle needs to come back to its natural state. Lady Kwon needs to come back to the Palace and undo everything! She needs to return the memories to the Crown Prince!” Myungho whispered, his eyes glowed in blue. Mingyu held his friend’s hand, reminding him to suppress his power. Jihoon’s tea cups cracked, not withstanding the magical tension in the room.

“I wish the same, Myungho. But the price of restoring the cycle will bear more bloodshed. There will be a war in the palace. The death will be everywhere.” Mingyu let out a breath that he’s been holding up. The verbal fight hadn’t end in a good way. 

“I thought goodness will win everything, Minister Lee.” Myungho stands up, his eyes were sad and tired. 

“In this reign, you wouldn’t see it happens. And when people pray for it, _the war starts._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have lots of thoughts lately ha)
> 
> Please bear with me my friends as I am trying to put more descriptions and insights in the story! If you have suggestions or questions, feel free to comment. Or leave kudos if you think I did a good job this time (>.<)


	5. The Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are actually in the middle of the progress, and here’s the filler chapter! I’ve been procrastinating but I’ve been wanting to finish the story early and maybe move forward with other story lol (>.<) 
> 
> Orabeoni means oppa in older time! (correct me if I’m wrong!)
> 
> Enjoy before I disappear for another month!

In this life, we have no knowledge of our future. But Jeonghan can predict the future. _Or used to do so_. She claimed to hear voices when she was younger, but grew up deafening her ears when she was reaching adolescence. But Jisoo told her not to deny The Voices. So she opened her mind and lent her ears to The Voices. Jisoo said it might be the God’s gift to her, hence she should use it for the greater cause. 

Jeonghan was eighteen when she first saw the Crown Prince and his twin brother in their lessons. Seungcheol and Wonwoo, both are very quiet in the public eyes. And there were Soonyoung and her brother, Hyunwoo. The children of Scholar Kwon. Jeonghan remembered Hyunwoo, a person who was reserved and intelligent. The court maids had been talking about him, of becoming the next teacher in Sungkyunkwan. There was Minkyung, the prettiest girl in the town and Soonyoung, the youngest of the three. Soonyoung was around five years old when she followed her brother to the classes and Minkyung was nine. 

Jeonghan remembered his shy smiles when they looked each other in the eyes, his little nods when Jisoo was around, his little chuckle when Soonyoung was crying to be picked up. Jeonghan remembered the day she was surrounded by a death rumour, whispered amongst The Voices, pointing out Hyunwoo. They gave him a week to be alive before a disaster falls upon the royal family.

The princes were so young when Seungcheol claimed he was the best prince and Soonyoung laughed it off. They were so young when the Crown Prince Seungcheol launched himself at her with a long sword of his bodyguard’s, threatening the little girl. Soonyoung was little and didn’t know what’s happening, running in giggles. 

The palace ground was in fear and the Crown Prince was fuming in anger. And the poor brother, Hyunwoo was begging for forgiveness. He said, “ _Please forgive my sister. Soonyoung’s still young, she didn’t understand anything yet_ ,”. Hyunwoo was trembling in fear when Seungcheol asked him to kneel, his head down. 

Jeonghan could hear The Voices were in distress, crying for help, crying for God’s intervention. _Calamity is upon us_ , said one of The Voices. Jisoo held her hands, she was eyeing Jeonghan with concern. Jisoo shook her head and breathed heavily. The air felt murky, cloudy and suffocating. Both of them ran to the Prince’s court and watched the sisters behind the pillars, watching the sisters were being held by Prince Wonwoo and the court ladies - Hyunwoo’s kneeling on the ground.

“She will be spared!”

“Thank you, your Highness!”

“But your life is at stake, Hyunwoo.”

“Your Highness?”

“N-no, you cannot swing the sword! Or you’re _cursed by the Granny_!” Soonyoung screamed and the thunder roared. Wonwoo was ready to catch the little Soonyoung in his frail arms when Seungcheol’s eyes did not waver.

“Hyunwoo-orabeoni!” Minkyung screamed for help, fighting the maids for her brother.

“No one helps them!” Seungcheol announced, his sword on the ground.

“ _Your Highness… congratulations. I see you sitting on the throne few years ahead_ ,” Hyunwoo smiles, eyes glowing in purple. He saw the fear in the both Crown Prince and Prince’ eyes and tried not to spit blood. He saw the shivers on the Crown Prince’s body, eyes distracted.

“N-no! Orabeoni! No, let me go!” Soonyoung struggled in Wonwoo’s arms, pushing and kicking the prince. _She wants her brother. Please, let her go. Let her go to her brother._ Blood were gushing out from his open cut, his hanbok was all wet with red. 

“ _There will be no one standing by your side when the night comes, Your Highness. Your fear will haunt you each nights you breathe. When you fall asleep, they’ll come for your life._ ” Minkyung’s irises turned purple, a wind whirled around them, the clouds became thicker. ” _I’ll pray for the death of the servants here, the owner of the blade, the ruler of the kingdom. I’ll pray for the cold wind to take away their life, their persons and their beloved._ ” The purple glows in the siblings‘ eyes dimmed out when the thunder clapped and the rain falls, together with Soonyoung’s and Minkyung’s tears. Jeonghan and Jisoo were too late to stop everything in the garden when both Minkyung and Soonyoung were angry and possessed by their family’s spirit.

Hyunwoo was fifteen when his life was ended, at the edge of a shiny sword swung by the Crown Prince. He was fifteen when his sisters casted a curse upon the royal family, out of their family’s knowledge. He was fifteen when the petals of the cherry blossoms closed his eyes and he couldn’t see them again. He saw a tiger, waiting for them.

 

***** 

 

Soonyoung was five when she learnt her brother didn’t wake up anymore. She was six when her whole family was deposed from Hanyang and Minkyung was sent to the palace as the Crown Prince’s potential bride.

She was nine when Mother Hong came with Mother Yoon to bring her back to the palace as potential bride for the Crown Prince’s twin, requested by Prince Wonwoo himself. But she escaped the evaluation process, saying she was destined to be a shaman.

She was ten when she first learnt her memories about betrayal and heartbreak, remembering the last breath of Hyunwoo’s under the big tree near the palace’s pond. She learnt a prince’s jealousy had killed her brother, had successfully locked up her sister in the Consort’s court, and had dragged her next to the caged life.

She was eleven when she entered Hall of Stars, first love be damned. Stars were aligning, moon and sun were fighting for power in the palace.

She was twelve when Mother Hong assigned her to the Prince’s chamber with Junhui, only to spend her times studying with Wonwoo. She didn’t know what is love, but she had dreams of standing side by side with the prince, that brings her smiles in her sleep. She learnt Prince Wonwoo would be in bad mood the next day if Soonyoung didn’t come to his chambers at nights. Even she’s staying outside the door, the prince would be assured and pleased enough. 

She was seventeen when the Queen asked her to send off Wonwoo’s nightmares, Wonwoo’s daydreams. She learnt that Mother Hong and Seungcheol’s first love, Mother Yoon were planning for her sister’s escape. Minkyung managed to escape Hanyang, going back to their family. She wished and prayed for Soonyoung’s safety, when they were sending her away at the port. Later, she was sent away with Junhui to finish the rituals. That’s when she learnt that she needs the escapade.

She was eighteen when she lost her pregnancy. Eyes red, she was angry and depressed. For once, she felt helpless and spiralled down in her sadness. She learnt her power couldn’t save her baby’s life, but her miscarriage saved others. She promised to protect _her new family_ from the danger.

She’s nineteen when she thought she had successfully escaped _the cage_.

 

*****

 

”Soonyoung-ah, your time’s up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> is it working though? i have never used this platform
> 
> err please do comment if you think you understand what's happening in the story :D  
> let me know if you guys liked it too!
> 
> I'm @wonespanyeol on twitter!


End file.
